legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: The Ultimate Timeline
In a daring attempt to put almost every LOTM character in the same universe, TrueAnimationFan is compiling as many fictional events as possible into one massive timeline based on when they take place (or are commonly believed to take place) in history. Over 300 works of fiction have been dated, meaning that this page is already HUGE. You have been warned. Feel free to list whatever stories you think should be here, but please do NOT delete any. Thank you. Prehistoric ??? - ??? BCE: Star Wars 14,000,000,000 - 65,000,000 BCE: The Rite Of Spring 150,000,000 BCE: The Land Before Time 77,000,000 BCE: Dinosaur Train 70,000,000 BCE: Walking With Dinosaurs 3D 70,000,000 BCE: March Of The Dinosaurs 65,000,000 BCE: Dinosaur (Disney) 65,000,000 BCE: Power Rangers Dino Charge 60,000,000 BCE: The Good Dinosaur 60,000,000 BCE: SpongeBob SquarePants episode "Ugh" 40,000,000 BCE: Ryu The Cave Boy 23,000,000 BCE: The Croods 30,000 BCE: Ice Age 1-5 Ancient 10,000 BCE: Brother Bear 7000 BCE: Atlantis - The Lost Empire 3150 BCE - 1992: Waxworks 1200 BCE: Hercules 16 CE: Moana 180 CE: Gladiator 400 CE: The Sword in the Stone 476 CE - present: Axis Powers Hetalia 550 CE: Mulan 600 CE: The Black Cauldron 850 CE: Aladdin 900 CE: The Tale Of Princess Kaguya 950 CE: Silver Millennium (earliest time period in Sailor Moon; rule of Queen Serenity) 1000 CE: Chrono Trigger 1050 CE: How to Train your Dragon 1055 CE: How to Train your Dragon 2 1060 CE: How to Train your Dragon - The Hidden World 1194 CE: Robin Hood 1200 CE: Ragnarok Online 1200 CE: Ragnarok the Animation 1400 CE: Brave 1450 CE: Castlevania - Legends 1476 CE: Castlevania III - Dracula's Curse 1482 CE: The Hunchback Of Notre Dame 1492 CE: Christopher Columbus - An Animated Classic 1497 CE: Inuyasha 1500 CE: The Emperor's New Groove 1501 CE: The Emperor's New School 1502 CE: Kronk's New Groove 1519 CE: The Road to El Dorado 1530 CE: Snow White and the Seven Dwarves 1573 CE: Princess Mononoke 1607 CE: Pocahontas 1660 CE: The Wild Life 1775 CE: Beauty and the Beast 1776: The Patriot 1790 CE: Ichabod And The Headless Horseman 1792 CE: Castlevania - Rondo of Blood 1797 CE: Castlevania - Symphony of the Night 1806 CE: Enzai - Falsely Accused 1814 CE: Miss Hokusai 1818 CE: Tangled 1820 CE: Frozen 1821 - 1841 CE: The Mask of Zorro 1837 CE: The Pirates! 1842 CE: The Extraordinary Adventures of Jules Verne 1850 CE: The Legend of Zorro 1864 CE: Steamboy 1865 CE: Alice in Wonderland 1878 CE: Ruroni Kenshin 1880 CE: Cinderella 1882 CE: Tarzan 1883 CE: Pinocchio 1887 CE: Hellsing 1887 - 1888 CE: Van Helsing 1888 CE: Black Butler 1889 CE: Black Butler - Book Of Circus 1889 CE: Black Butler - Book Of Murder 1889 CE: Black Butler - Book Of The Atlantic 1893 CE: The Jungle Book 1894 CE: Home On The Range 1895 CE: Emma - A Victorian Romance 1896 CE: The Little Mermaid 1897 CE: The Great Mouse Detective 1899 CE: The Time Machine Modern 1900: Peter Pan 1905: Lady And The Tramp 1906: The Wind In The Willows 1909: Chitty Chitty Bang Bang 1910: The Aristocats 1914: Atlantis - The Lost Empire (Milo Thatch's story) 1916: Anastasia 1918: The Wind Rises 1920: Porco Rosso 1924: Gosick 1925: Balto 1926: The Princess And The Frog 1928: Winnie The Pooh 1929: Steamboat Willie 1930: Baccano! 1933: King Kong 1934: Peculiar Penguins 1935: Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom 1936: Raiders of the Lost Ark 1936: Skullgirls 1937: Kiki's Delivery Service 1938: Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade 1939: All Dogs go to Heaven 1941: Dumbo 1942: Bambi 1942: Captain America - The First Avenger 1944: Castlevania - Portrait of Ruin 1944: Call of Duty - WWII 1945: Barefoot Gen 1945: Grave Of The Fireflies 1946: Song of the South 1946 - 1960: Wolfenstein - the New Order 1948: Christopher Robin 1950: Chicken Run 1952: The Polar Express 1952: Susie the Little Blue Coupe 1953: Harvester 1954: Godzilla 1955: Thomas & Friends - The Great Discovery 1956: Rodan 1957: The Iron Giant 1958: My Neighbor Totoro 1959: The Shaggy Dog 1961: 101 Dalmatians 1961: Mothra 1961: Call of Duty - Black Ops 1962: The Incredibles 1962: The Incredibles 2 1962: Godzilla vs. Mothra 1964: Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster 1964: From Up On Poppy Hill 1965: Invasion of the Astro Monster 1965: Thunderbirds 1968: Speed Racer 1969: The Love Bug 1970: Goodfellas 1971: Kamen Rider 1972 - present: Roly's Multiversal Adventures 1972: Godzilla vs. Gigan 1973: Kamen Rider V3 1973: Cutey Honey 1973: Casino 1973: Godzilla vs. Megalon 1974: Kamen Rider X 1974: Kamen Rider Amazon 1974: Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla 1974: Chibi Maruko Chan 1975: Kamen Rider Stronger 1975: The Rescuers 1975: Terror of MechaGodzilla 1976: Rocky 1977: The Rescuers Down Under 1979: Kinnikuman 1979: Kamen Rider (Skyrider) 1979: Rocky II 1980: Kamen Rider Super-1 1981: The Fox And The Hound 1982: Rocky III 1984: Thomas & Friends 1984 - 2005: Transformers (G1) 1985: Back to the Future 1985: Bertha 1985: Rocky IV 1986: Pingu 1986: Call of Duty - Black Ops II 1986: Dragon Ball 1988: Oliver & Company 1988: Kamen Rider Black 1988: Kamen Rider Black RX 1989: The Brave Little Toaster 1989: Time Travel Tondekeman 1989: TUGS 1990: Rocky V 1991: Only Yesterday 1991: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 1991: Commander Keen 1991: Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah 1992: Shin Kamen Rider - Prologue 1992: Sailor Moon 1992: Pom Poko 1993: Kamen Rider ZO 1993: Jurassic Park 1993: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers 1994: Kamen Rider J 1994: Aaahh!!! Real Monsters 1994: Gargoyles 1994: VR Troopers 1994: Dragon Ball Z 1994: Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla 1995: Toy Story 1995: Whisper Of The Heart 1995: Godzilla vs. Destoroyah 1996: All Dogs Go To Heaven 2 1996: Power Rangers Zeo 1996: Jay Jay the Jet Plane 1997: Clamp School Detectives 1997: Air Bud 1997: Pokemon 1997: The Lost World - Jurassic Park 1998: Yu-Gi-Oh! 1998: Power Rangers In Space 1998: Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone 1998: A Bug's Life 1998: Bob the Builder 1999: Hunter x Hunter 1999: EarthBound 1999: Digimon 1999: Toy Story 2 1999: Shaman King 1999: Destroy All Monsters 1999: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets 2000: Track City 2000: First Kiss Monogatari 2000: Half-Life 2000: Detective Conan 2000: Kamen Rider Kuuga 2000: Thomas & The Magic Railroad 2000: Love Hina 2000: Monster Farm 2000: Hero-Hero-kun 2000: Boys Be.... 2000: Denshin Mamotte Shugogetten 2000: Strange Dawn 2000: Hand Maid May 2000: Gravitation 2000: Patrol-kun 2000: Love Hina - Silent Eve 2000: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban 2001: Digimon Tamers 2001: Kamen Rider Agito 2001: Azumanga Daioh 2001: Spirited Away 2001: Jurassic Park III 2001: Beyblade 2001: Puni Puni Poemi 2001: Initial D - Extra Stage 2001: Sister Princess 2001: Tantei Shounen Kageman 2001: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire 2001: Prince of Tennis 2001: Groove Adventure Rave 2001: Fighting Foodons 2001: The Bouncer 2001: Kyo Kara Maoh 2002: Kamen Rider Ryuki (Kamen RIder Dragon Knight) 2002: Lilo And Stitch 2002: Power Rangers Wild Force 2002: Fruits Basket 2002: Digimon Frontier 2002: The Cat Returns 2002: Mirage of Blaze 2002: Beyblade 2002 2002: Nana 7 Of 7 2002: Rizelmine 2002: Whistle! 2002: Hungry Heart - Wild Striker 2002: Tsuri Baka Nisshi 2002: Green Green (OVA) 2003: Finding Nemo 2003: Power Rangers Ninja Storm 2003: Kamen Rider 555 2003: Nanaka 6/17 2003: Air Master 2003: D.N.Angel 2003: Dear Boys 2003: Tantei Gauken Q 2003: Omoikkiri Kagaku 2003: Comic Party Revolution (OVA) 2003: Tokyo Godfathers 2004: Finding Dory 2004: Code Lyoko 2004 - 2008: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX 2004: Kamen Rider Blade 2004: Splinter Cell 2004: Power Rangers Dino Thunder 2004: Full-Blast Science Adventure 2004: Howl's Moving Castle 2004: Godzilla - Final Wars 2004: Futari Wa Precure 2004: Mousou Dairinin 2004: Smash Hit 2004: Aishiteruze Baby 2004: Girls Bravo 2004: Kujibiki Unbalance 2004: Final Approach 2004: Genshiken 2004: Gauken Alice 2004: Onmyou Tai Senki 2004: Dragon Ball GT 2005: Code Lyoko 2005: All Hail King Julien 2005: Digimon Adventure tri. 2005: Kamen Rider Hibiki 2005: Madagascar 2005: Best Student Council 2005: Gallery Fake 2005: Hurdle 2005: Blugeoning Angel Dokuro-Chan 2005: Okusama Wa Joshikousei 2005: Suzuka 2005: Ichigo Mashimaro 2005: Capeta 2005: Karin 2005: Itsudatte My Santa! 2005: Merry Madagascar 2006: Ouran High School Host Club 2006: Kamen Rider Kabuto 2006: Splinter Cell - Pandora Tomorrow 2006: Happy Feet 2006: Power Rangers Mystic Force 2006: Over the Hedge 2006: Digimon Data Squad 2006: Kage Kara 2006: Bakkyuu HIT! 2006: Gauken Heaven 2006: Digimon Savers 2006: Bakegyamon 2006: Black Lagoon 2006: Tsuyokiss 2006: The Laws Of Eternity 2006: Winter Garden 2006: Rocky Balboa 2007: Ratatouille 2007: Dinosaur King 2007: Digimon Data Squad 2007: Bakugan 2007: Splinter Cell - Chaos Theory 2007: Kamen Rider Den-O 2007: Power Rangers Operation Overdrive 2007: Nodame Cantabelle 2007: 5 Centimeters Per Second 2007: Keitai Shoujo 2007: Tetsuko No Tabi 2007: Doujin Work 2007: Code-E 2007: School Days 2007: Clannad 2007: Bamboo Blade 2007: Shugo Chara! 2007: Pyuu To Fuku! 2008: Death Note 2008: Kamen Rider Kiva 2008: Bolt 2008: Power Rangers Jungle Fury 2008: Madagascar 2 2008: Space Chimps 2008: Splinter Cell - Double Agent 2008: Ponyo 2008: Kirepapa 2008: Amatsuki 2008: Itazura Na Kiss 2008: Net Ghost Pipopa 2008: Vampire Knight 2008: Jounjou Romantica 2008: Chocolate Underground 2008: Kiss X Sis 2008: Toradora! 2008: Madagascar 2 2009: Up 2009: Kamen Rider Decade 2009: Kamen Rider Double 2009: Monsters vs. Aliens 2009: Eden of the East 2009: Nyan Koi! 2009: Kurokami 2009: Saki 2009: Kampfer 2009: Kimi Ni Todoke 2009: Buddha Saitan 2009: Yutori-Chan 2010: Kamen Rider OOO 2010: Toy Story 3 2010: Digimon Fusion 2010: Arrietty 2010: WIP 2011: Rango 2011: Happy Feet 2 2011: Kamen Rider Fourze 2011: Call of Duty 4 - Modern Warfare 2011: Power Rangers Samurai 2011: Splinter Cell - Conviction 2011: Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi 2011: Rio 2012: Symphogear 2012: Kamen Rider Wizard 2012: Wreck-It-Ralph 2012: Madagascar 3 2012: Victory Kickoff 2012: Dragon Ball Super 2013: Kamen Rider Gaim 2013: Hal 2013: Power Rangers Megaforce 2013: Bloodlad 2013: Splinter Cell - Blacklist 2013: Free! 2013: Turbo 2013: Sleepy Hollow 2014: When Marnie Was There 2014: Big Hero 6 2014: Yo-Kai Watch 2014: The Nut Job 2014: The Penguins Of Madagascar 2014: Kamen Rider Drive 2014: Noragami 2014: Godzilla (2014) 2014: Battlefield 3 2015: Inside Out 2015: Home 2015: Jurassic World 2015: Kamen Rider Ghost 2015: Power Rangers Dino Charge 2015: Legend Of The Battle Disks 2015: Yo-Kai Watch (2019) 2016: Yuri On Ice 2016: The Secret Life Of Pets 2016: Legend Heroes (Legend Hero Samgugjeon) 2016: Call of Duty - Modern Warfare 2 2016: Call of Duty - Modern Warfare 3 2016: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid 2016: A Silent Voice 2016: Creed 2017: Call of Duty - Modern Warfare 3 2017: Coco 2017: Kamen Rider Build 2017: Power Rangers Ninja Steel 2017: Napping Princess 2017: The Nut Job 2 2017: Mary & The Witch's Flower 2018: Kamen Rider Zi-O 2018: Shinkalion 2018: PazuDora 2018: Duck Duck Goose 2018: Ralph Breaks The Internet 2018: Jurassic World - Fallen Kingdom 2018: Star Myu 2018: Spiderman - Into the Spider-verse 2018: Creed II 2019: Akira 2019: The Secret Life Of Pets 2 2019: Toy Story 4 2019: Power Rangers Beast Morphers 2019: Blade Runner 2019: Life Ain't Gonna Lose 2019: Young Ashibe: Go! Go! Goma-Chan 2019: Godzilla - King of the Monsters 2019: Kamen Rider Zero-One 2020: Perfect Dark Zero 2020: Battlefield 4 2020: Half-life 2 Future Projections 2020 - 2025: Pacific Rim 2021: Black Bullet 2021: Yu-Gi-Oh! - 5Ds 2022: Sword Art Online 2023: Perfect Dark 2025: Call of Duty: Black Ops II 2025: Power Rangers SPD 2027: Deus Ex - Human Revolution 2030: Future Card Buddyfight 2031: Black Bullet 2034: Tenkai Knights 2035: I, Robot 2037: Meet The Robinsons 2038: Last Hope 2043: Call of Duty - Black Ops 4 2044: Yo-Kai Watch Shadowside 2048: Strider (GPS-1) 2049: Blade Runner - 2049 2050: Danball Senkai 2051: Danball Senkai W 2053: Future Card Buddyfight Ace 2054: Call of Duty - Advanced Warfare 2055: Danball Senkai Wars 2061: 2061 - Odyssey Three 2063: Star Trek - First Contact 2065: Call of Duty - Black Ops III 2065: Freezing 2071: Cowboy Bebop 2080: Call of Duty - Infinite Warfare 2096: Star Ocean - The Last Hope 2101: Zero Wing 2105: Beatless 2113: Psycho Pass 2116: Alien vs. Shinnosuke 2130: The Black Hole 2138: Battle Spirits - Burning Soul 2154: Avatar 2187: DT Eightron 2199: The Matrix 2201: F-Zero 2225: Infinite Ryuvis 2245: Launch of the Enterprise NCC-1701 2250: Mighty Orbots 2263: The Fifth Element 2264: Lily C.A.T 2266: Star Trek - The Animated Series 2286: Star Trek - The Voyage Home 2286: Ninja Senshi Tobikage 2360: F-MAX Grand Prix 2364: Star Trek - The Next Generation 2432: Star Ocean 2452: Star Ocean - The Second Story 2454: Star Ocean - Blue Sphere 2500: Aachi & Ssipak 2505: Idiocracy 2578: Pitch Black 2560 - 2585: F-Zero 2623: Star Ocean - Integrity And Faithlessness 2625: Star Ocean - Anamnesis 2654: Wing Commander 2772: Loonatics Unleashed 2805: WALL-E 2858: Star Ocean - Till The End Of Time 2977: Space Pirate Captain Harlock 2992: Crystal Millennium (latest time period in Sailor Moon) 3000: Futurama 3000: Power Rangers Time Force 3001: 3001 - The Final Odyssey 3016: Power Rangers Hyperforce 3028 - 3044: Titan A.E 3596: Legend Of The Galactic Heroes 5000: Tripping The Rift 802,701: The Time Machine 42,000,000: Space Dandy 340,000,000: Outlaw Star 635,427,810: The Time Machine (Farthest point in the future in the movie) 576,000,000,000: The Restaurant At The End Of The Universe 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000: Treasure Planet Category:Events Category:Browse Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Storyline Crossovers